We did it
by musicalsareallthatmatter
Summary: Did you ever wonder what Percabeth's life after the war with Gaia would be like? Well, this is my take on it. Oneshot. Please review. I would really appreciate that.


**We Did it.**

 **So, hey guys, its Debs here, this is a wee one shot about Percabeth and their life after defeating Gaea, so I hope you enjoy!**

Percy's POV

I observed the chaos before me. Dead bodies and wounded strewn all over the camp, with nowhere to go. We had a distinct lack of healers, due to all of this chaos, but thankfully, the romans were trained very well in healthcare, and they had half of a legion dedicated to the well-being of roman demigods.

They contributed all they could to the effort, but it still wasn't enough for the amount of casualties they were dealing with.

There were fires breaking out all over camp, cabins burned to a crisp, the big house slowly falling to pieces. Stray monsters were still being killed off, and fires still breaking out and being extinguished.

I was one of the few that were able to walk, although I had a broken leg, and maybe a few broken fingers.

I sat there, thinking over everything that had happened for a few minutes, when I remembered Annabeth. She and I had been split up in the midst of the fighting, and I haven't seen her since.

I stood up and scanned the camp, searching for the familiar blonde haired daughter of Athena I knew so well.

I started to panic, when I noticed her sitting with her back to the Poseidon cabin's wall, with her leg propped up as best as possible on the step and her arm bent at an odd angle.

"Annabeth!" I shouted, even though she probably couldn't hear me over the chaos around us.

"Annabeth!" I shouted again, as I approached, and this time she heard me.

She lifted her head off the wall and opened her eyes, the grey orbs brightening a fraction as I approached her.

"Percy! You have to get yourself to Will, your chest-" she started, indicating to the huge gash going from my right collarbone, down to the middle of my left hip.

"Annabeth, are you crazy? You can't walk! What happened?" I asked, now in full panicking mode.

"I was killing a giant, when another came from behind and grabbed hold of me and started swinging me about the place. I'm pretty sure he broke my leg, and I think also a rib. Piper managed to kill him, but even she couldn't catch me when I fell." She said, wincing a wee bit, probably because of her ribs I guessed.

"What about you?" she asked, looking me up and down, slowing getting drowsier and more out of breath as the pain of her injuries started to seep in.

"Broken leg, maybe a few fingers too, but that doesn't matter!" I say, picking her up as best I could, trying not to hurt her.

"Annabeth, we have to get you to Will, now!" I say already on my way over to the remains of the infirmary.

We get there in a few seconds, and I immediately spot Will, rushing from bed to bed, occasionally saying thing to Nico and other Apollo and Roman kids.

"Will! Help me!" I shout, desperately trying to keep Annabeth still, which is incredibly hard when there is people running and shoving past you, trying to get to certain patients all over the infirmary.

He spots me, and then looks down at Annabeth, in my arms, his eyes slowly widening until they seem bigger than my head.

He rushes over and drags me to an empty bed, gesturing for me to lay Annabeth down.

Did she tell you what was wrong? She's clever enough to tell you, right? It'll save me the trouble of trying to find out."

"I think it's a dislocated arm, broken leg, and broken rib." I say quickly.

When he keeps looking at me, I realise he needs to know about me.

"I just have this cut on my chest, broken leg, and broken fingers." I say, and sit down on the chair beside Annabeth's bed.

"Percy, I'll have to put a cast on your leg. Some ambrosia should heal your fingers, and I'll have to stitch up your cut. You'll be on crutches for about a month." He says, then continues on. "As for Annabeth… she may need a wheel chair for a while. Her arm isn't strong enough to support her weight on crutches, so, I'm afraid she'll need one."

I looked over to Annabeth, who was sound asleep, probably passed out from exhaustion, and thanked Will, who then scuttled off to some other patient.

"It'll be alright, Annabeth. I promise, we'll do this together." I whispered to her, because I knew she couldn't hear me, although she gripped my hand a little tighter, and moved a little closer to me, as if she had heard.

A few minutes later, Travis rushed in and towards me.

"Percy, dude, I know you're kinda busy, but, we need your help putting out fires. They're getting out of control."

"Oh, yeah, of course, sorry, it's just…"I trailed off and just looked at Annabeth.

Travis patted my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"I know how you feel dude. We're all worried about someone."

"Thanks, Travis." I said, and I really did mean it. It wasn't often you saw a Stoll trying to comfort someone.

"No problem, dude, but about those fires…."

"Yeah, of course. I nearly forgot."

I followed Travis out, and started dowsing the fire in water, soon becoming lost in my worried thoughts. What about my mom? What happened to Leo? Will Annabeth be okay? I continued thinking until every single fire had been put out.

I shook myself out of my thoughts, and headed back to my chair at Annabeth's side, gripping her hand and tried to sleep as best I could.

When I awoke the next morning, I realised Will had taken the opportunity to stitch up my cut during the night. Annabeth was still sound asleep, and I figured I should be exhausted too, but my mind was too full of thoughts and worries to stay asleep.

I sat there and worried for a while, until the infirmary started to get a little busier.

"You can't stay there forever, you know. She wouldn't want you to."

I turn around abruptly, my thoughts interrupted, only to find Will, looking at me sternly.

"I know, Will, but what if she wakes up and I'm not there to hold her hand, or comfort her, or-"

"Percy." He interrupts. "Go. The rest of the camp needs you. It's not healthy for you to be cooped up in here all day. But make sure not to do anything too strenuous, or you'll rip your stitches."

I sigh reluctantly, and start making my way towards the exit as best I can on my crutches.

When I make it outside, I see that they really do need all the help they can get, and I start washing away small areas of debris.

Slowly, the small areas of debris start to run out, until I have moved all I can by myself, so I start to head back in to Annabeth and the moment I plonk myself down, Annabeth starts to waken.

I move to the edge of my seat, and clutch Annabeth's hand just a little tighter.

Slowly her eyes blink open, and look at me.

"You look cute when you're worried."

I smile as she says the words she said nearly two years ago in the battle of Manhattan when she had been stabbed in the shoulder trying to protect me.

I kissed her lightly on the lips, still smiling, and she looked up at me, smiling as well.

"How are you feeling?" I asked looking at her with slight concern.

"That depends on what's wrong with me."

"You're gonna need a wheelchair for a few months. Sorry Annabeth, I should have been there for you, it's all my-"

"Shut it, seaweed brain, it wasn't your fault, okay? Also, if you even dare push me down half-blood hill, I will kill you. Got it?" she threatened, giving her death glare to me.

"Awwwww, you're no fun. Should we get you into your dreaded wheelchair then? Or are you sleeping here tonight?" I asked her, watching while she contemplated what to do.

"I wanna see outside. Maybe I can help move something, or repair like buildings or something." She answered.

"Ok. Um, lemme go find a wheelchair. Two secs." I replied sheepishly, before bringing back the only wheelchair I could find. Unfortunately, it was bright pink. Also, it may or may not have had pink streamers coming out of the handles.

As I brought it into Annabeth's view, she narrowed her eyes, sizing up the wheelchair for a second before saying "You know I could still beat your ass, right Jackson?"

I turned round, bringing the wheel chair with me, laughing as I went.

"Worth a shot!"

I was awoken early in the morning by the post coming in through the door of a small house Annabeth and I had rented in New Rome. I got out of bed, careful not to wake the mess of blonde hair sleeping beside me.

I shuffled through the post, most of it junk mail, before finding one from the University of New Rome. Finally! I had got my letter about a week ago, but Annabeth and I had wanted to open them together, like we had every other important thing in our lives.

I set it on the coffee table with my letter and set about making breakfast. Just as I plated everything up, Annabeth walked in, yawning.

"Hey. Sleep well?" I asked, knowing Annabeth didn't function well in the morning.

"Alright. Did anything come in the post?" She asked, not expecting there to be anything.

"Actually, yes. From the University of New Rome for one Miss Annabeth Chase."

Immediately, her eyes brightened, and she came over quickly, looking at it to make sure it was true.

"I don't wanna open it." She said, clearly anxious.

"Annabeth, you'll get in, without a doubt. You're the smartest person I know! They'd be stupid to turn you away." I reassured, sitting down to eat my breakfast and patting the seat beside me, gesturing for her to eat hers as well.

Finally, we both finished eating and washing our plates and so on, and sat on the couch,tearing open our letters.

My eyes raced over the text on the page, taking in the information, before looking up at Annabeth, coincidentally saying the same thing at the same time.

"I got in!"

It had been about two years since we finished university, and everything was going well. Annabeth was one of the most successful architects in the country, owning a huge business, and I was an expert in marine biology, making several huge discoveries and, like Annabeth, gaining a reputation for myself.

It was, however, summer, and this year we had both decided to take summer off, spending time visiting Camp Half Blood, and both of our families.

We were about halfway through summer, nearing the end of July, and heading to the top of Half Blood Hill, where we were going to have a picnic.

Finally, we reached the top, spreading out our blankets and breaking out the sandwiches before breaking out the sandwiches and blue coke.

I lay on my back on the grass, beckoning for Annabeth to join me. As we studied the clouds, we made a game of what does this cloud look like, and while Annabeth spurted random things like a train, or a hippo, most of my guesses were food related.

Eventually though, we ran out of clouds to look at, and just sat in silence, staring up at the sky, until eventually I said something.

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you said you wanted to get married after college?"

"Yeah...?"

"I guess you'll want the ring now, won't you?"

We sat up, Annabeth looking suspiciously at me, my hand in my pocket.

"Percy, what are you-" She was interrupted by me as I got down on one knee, puling out a red velvet box, slowly opening it.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

My heart was slowly climbing into my throat as I felt everyone's eyes bore into the back of me. I shuffled nervously, fixing my tie and fiddling with my camp half blood necklace, waiting for the music to start.

After a few minutes, finally, a slow, tuneful song started playing. I couldn't help but turn around, my eyes tearing up a little.

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I, Perseus Jackson, complete idiot and doofus of the century, was marrying Annabeth Chase. Yeah, you heard right, Annabeth Chase(soon to be Jackson).

Even Athena managed to look a little happy for us. Just a little bit though. She probably still hated my guts and wanted me to painfully die.

Anyway, Annabeth walked down towards me, and in that moment I noticed how radiant she looked, the soft ocean beeze making her hair blow ever so slightly,her grey eyes fixed on mine as she walked towards me, hand in hand with her father.

Time couldn't have passed slower in those few minutes, and I was convinced that she was trying her best to walk as slow as possible and torture me, but eventually, she stopped right next to me, our hands discreetly moving towards each other.

I prayed that I wouldn't mess up my vows, or say her name wrong, or do anything that might embarrass me. As Chiron said his words, and asked Annabeth the all important question;"Do you, Annabeth Chase, Take Perseus Jackson, to be your lawfully wedded husband?", my hands started to get clammy, and I shuffled my bare feet in the sand.

I looked up again and comprehended Chiron saying something to me, so I said the only thing that occurred to me to say.

"I do."

Annabeth and I sat together, on a sofa in the middle of our living room, our old wrinkled hands joining us together. The sound of our laboured,heavy breathing seemed to drown out the hustle and bustle of New Athens outside.

We had lived our lives, and the majority of it was good. We had seen all we wanted, and done all we needed to. So, here we were. Taking luxury in what could be our last few moments together.

The grey streaks in our hair no longer stood out as they had so many years ago,and the hands joining us were more wrinkled and scarred than ever before.

It was in these moments, that I thought about all of our adventures. Through the years, we had talked about them many times, and they never, not once, got old.

I could still remember that taste of her lips the first time we kissed, the look in her eyes when I first saw her. And after all this time, it seemed to me that she had not changed. She was still as beautiful as the day I first saw her.

However, the reality was that we were old. Perhaps too old to survive much longer, even in the safety of New Athens. And we were tired. We had been worn down, and it was in these few moments that we gave up trying to survive, and became happy with dying together.

It was in these moments we once again realised how strong our love was.

It was in these moments we realised how much we desired to see our old friends again.

It was in these few, precious moments that we breathed our last breaths together, and saw the golden houses, green parks, and sweeping blue rivers of Elysium.


End file.
